The Dark Lord Hao
by Hao666
Summary: Round 2 of the tournament is over and round 3 begins. but with Yoh's soul trapped in the realm of the dead, will Hao be the next shaman king, you just have to read what will happen! TRUST ME! You'll like it!


Shaman King  
The Dark Lord Hao  
VOLUME 1  
  
CHAPTER 1  
Tammy's Vision  
  
The final battle of the shaman tournament is underway with Hao vs. Yoh. After having yoh's soul stolen by Hao yoh's powers are improved greatly.  
"Yoh, brother why couldn't you just stay dead, now killing you and becoming shaman king will be more easier than I thought" said Hao.  
"You wish Hao, now Amidamaru into the spirit sword" with a great blast of light the battle of the century had begun.  
"Spirit of Fire, destroy Yoh, soul, blast!" with a great flaming fireball coming from the spirit of fires mouth, Yoh tries to dodge it but is hit. Therefore being thrown back over 20 feet.  
"You think that that little blast of fire will stop me, your wrong! Amidamaru lets do it, white lightning attack! As a giant lightning ball comes before Hao, all he does is just blink and the lightning ball becomes as little as a fly.  
"How is that, that is one of the most powerful attacks of the spirit sword?" said yoh.  
"You see my brother, when I, ate your soul I got all the powers of you and Amidamaru, ha, ha, ha, that means I know everyone of your moves and attacks. That's not all brother I can also do the same attacks you can, just a little more powerful! Now Spirit of Fire go into the sky and show Yoh a thunder storm". As the Spirit of Fire entered the sky lightning clouds arose and the sky opened a giant black hole.  
"Now, Spirit of Lightning, white blast lightning attack!" Hao said. With a great blast of electric power from the black hole directly hitting the ground destroying the ground, the animals and Yoh.  
"Ha, Ha, Yoh you're finally dead, the Asakura blood line has ended". Yelled Hao.  
"That's what you think Hao, but your not the only one who stole secret abilies." Said a beaten down Yoh Asakura.  
"How's that, that attack was a direct hit" cried Hao  
"It's called Spirit block, Amidamura learned it. Now show me what you got bro"  
"I got a whole lot, now Spirit of Fire come to me, use your dark power, your true dark power. Let me present to you the Sword of Darkness, with this I could open a gate to the dark realm, therefore unleashing the Spirit of Fire's most powerful attack". As Hao cuts a circle into the ground blood sprayed out heading up into the sky like a toradaro.  
"Now power of darkness come to me turn the Spirit of Fire to the Spirit of Darkness!!!" with a dark cloud coming over the land the Spirit of Fire's body changed. Giant dark wings came out of its back, its nails grew bigger and darker. An extra set of horns came out of its head and its arms grew. Its whole body turned from fire red to demon dark.  
"What the hell happened to the Spirit of Fire, Hao" said Yoh  
"It's dark powers have been released, and now its time for the most powerful shaman attack ever. Yoh you die now. Spirit of Darkness into the sword" as the great breast entered the sword yoh only knew he was in for a attack.  
"Sword of Darkness, we are one destroy Yoh Asakura" Hao said charging Yoh blade first.  
"Amidamaru, with all of your power CELESTIAL SLASH!!!!!!" as yoh fired a beam of red light directly at the charging Hao ripping his body in thousands of pieces.  
"Amidamaru we did it, we finally killed Hao"  
"No you didn't brother, we killed you" Hao laughed behind yoh's back drawing the sword into his spine.  
"Before, the blast hit me, I jumped out of the way but left my body"  
"What did you say?" said a confused but dying yoh.  
"Yes my body is destroyed but my soul is now in you" as Hao brings the sword out he puts his hand in the hole and his soul gets sucked into yoh's body.  
"Get out of me, Hao" cryed Yoh  
"No, remember I'm showing you my most powerful attack! DARK SPIRIT INTEGRATION.  
"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa, get out of me now" said yoh  
"No, Yoh, just give into the darkness it's the only way" with a great blast of power coming from yoh's body a giant black hole opened in the sky again.  
"Lord Yoh, this is Amidamaru don't give in there is one more attack we can do, one more chance."  
"Okay Amidamaru, lets do it!!"  
"Give in all ready Yoh, I am the greatest shaman, I am the shaman king!" Hao yelled  
  
"No your not!!!!" scream yoh. With that a great light came from Yoh's inside.  
"What is this my darkness is the most powerful" said Hao  
"Now, shamans of the Asakura blood line come to me, Amidamaru get all of your power together, SOUL RELEASE!!!!!!" as the hole in the sky got bigger the hole in Yoh's back withdrew and Hao spirit and the Spirit of Darkness came flying out.  
"What happened, I am the most powerful" Hao cried.  
"Now, Amidamaru, CELESTIAL SLASH!!!" yoh said, as the blast destroyed Hao and the Spirit of Darkness, their spirits we're thrown into the black hole with the hole closing.  
"Amidamaru, we...we." but before yoh could finish his sentence he fell in a giant pool of blood.  
"Lord Yoh, Lord Yoh, someone help" cryed Amidamaru. Then within a blink of a eye the ground exposted with volcanic lava around Amiddamaru.  
"Lord Yoh this is the end"  
"No its not Amidamaru, then as he turned his head he saw Trey, Len, Rio, and Anna flying on a giant red phoenix.  
"Amidamaru, get on I'll get yoh" said Anna. As the giant phoenix flew away so did the last piece of ground that was engulfed by the fire.  
  
"Where am I" said yoh  
"Your home, how do you fell" said Anna as she walked in  
"Anna, where's Hao, the last thing I rememeber is having this soul taken out of me".  
"You beaten Hao, and now the 3rd round of the shaman tournament will be held in the shaman realm". Said Anna  
"Yoh, your alive" said Tammy as she came running into Yoh's room.  
"Yes, I'm okay, Tammy thanks for asking  
"Well let me go to the Kitchen and get your water" as Tammy entered the kitchen she fell to her knees in pain.  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH, what kind of vision was that, yoh was in it and he was in the shaman realm of the dead. But how is that, when yoh is in his room with Anna?"

CHAPTER TWO  
T wo Souls, Different Bodies

"Tammy's what happened"? Anna said as she came running into the kitchen to find Tammy's hands poring with blood.  
"Nothing, I just cut my hands on the glass, you could never be to safe" Tammy said. But what really happened was as she walked into the kitchen the vision of Yoh's soul trapped in the realm of the dead cause a out break of furokyu. Therefore breaking all of the glass in the whole kitchen.  
"Tammy, I know something is wrong, with your powers so you should just tell me." Anna whispered.  
"No, nothing is wrong with my powers, I'm just a little more forgetful these last few days"  
"You can sense Yoh's spirit can't you. It hasn't been the same still his last battle with Hao. But he's recovering just right" Anna said. With that she left the kitchen returning to Yoh's room.  
"YOH!!!" Anna scream. Yoh's bed was empty and all of his bandages were lying on the floor.  
"Was that Anna screaming, I better go check on her," Tammy said running to the room, but something stopped her. Then as a half naked Yoh turned into the Kitchen, Tammy fell back.  
"Yoh, Anna screamed, I think she looking for you," said Tammy very scared.  
"Forget about Anna, Tammy I know you love me, so prove it" Yoh said. As he reached to pick up Tammy, she couldn't yet notice that the glass on the ground didn't have the reflection of Yoh in it, but the reflection of someone else.  
"Yoh, what are thinking your with Anna!"  
"No, I what to be with you, so kiss me now" with that yoh picked up Tammy drawing her into his present and kissing her.  
"YOH ASAKURA" Anna screamed as she watched him and Tammy kiss.  
"Anna it's not what you think it is" Tammy said quickly  
"Yoh, what do you have to say for yourself!!!" Anna yelled.  
"What.... What am I doing in kitchen? I thought I was in my room." Yoh said confused  
"And why am I HALF NAKED!!!"  
"Yoh what do you remember, other then being in the room" anna said.  
"Nothing, nothing at all" Yoh said.  
"Well, go back and sleep some more Yoh you'll need your strength for the 3rd round. And for you Tammy, stay away from Yoh, got it." Anna said loathly.  
"But Anna, it wasn't Yoh it was..."  
"I don't what to hear it Tammy." With that Anna left the room.  
  
That night, Morty, Len, Trey, Rio and Lyserg came over.  
"Hey, Anna its us, how is Yoh doing."  
"He's still sleeping" Anna said  
"No I'm not," Yoh said popping out of his bedroom full of energy.  
"You steam find to me Yoh, said Lyserg.  
"Well I checked up on Tammy and she is really sick, I got the flu must have just hit her in the last few hours." Yoh said.  
"I'll go check on her for you" said Morty, and just like that he was gone.  
"Tammy, oh Tammy where are you?" Morty whispered  
"I'm over here, Morty"  
"How are you felling, Yoh said you had the flu, but you don't look like you have it?"  
"That's not Yoh,"  
"What are you talking about cause that Yoh who else could it be, Hao" Morty laughed.  
"Yes, you see today I got a vision of Yoh's soul trapped in Hao's body and Hao's body was in the realm of the dead. Then later today in the kitchen he. He. I saw his reflection in the mirror and it looked just like that Hao guy" Tammy cried.  
"But that's impossible, unless when Yoh did the Soul Release instead of Hao Soul leaving it was Yoh's. Then there is only one way to prove it, we need to see Yoh's reflection!" said Morty. Back in the next room Yoh was putting on a party.  
"Yoh come down here and take a group picture, with us man!" laughed Morty. As the picture had flashed so did the O.Bell.  
"That's weird only Len's and Rio ranged for the 3rd round," said Lyserg.  
"No its not, when going to the shaman realm only 2 can go at a time." Anna said.  
"Well guys it was fun see you guys in the shaman realm." Rio and Len said  
"Wait up, I'm going with you guys to see you off" said Yoh. There they went outside heading off to the 3rd round. With a great light from the horizon they were gone.  
"Everyone the picture's done I think we should frame it for old times" said Morty.  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" Morty screamed  
"Tammy your right, it isn't yoh!"  
"What" said Tammy and Anna and everyone else said, as they can't run over to see the picture?  
"Its Hao! but that's impossible, its his face." Trey screamed  
"Tamura, your right the Soul Release didn't work right Hao spirit is in Yoh's body" Anna said.  
"That means Yoh's spirit is in Hao body."  
"But Hao body is the realm of the dead." Morty said  
"Where is Yoh?" Lyserg said.  
"No, he's with Len and Rio, that means he's probably in the shaman realm." Anna said.  
"We have to save Yoh, but how do we get to the realm of the dead? only shamans who have graveyard power can go there." Said Tammy.  
"Then its time to call on the help of a old enemy turned friend." Trey said with bravely.  
"But who is going, probably only two of could go" said Lyserg.  
"I'm going" said Lyserg  
"Me too" said Trey  
"Anna, Morty, Tammy, we'll find Yoh and go to the shaman realm of the dead." Said Trey.  
"But first we're going to need some help from the greatest bone yard sorcerer there is...FAUST VII!!!!"  
  
CHAPTER 3  
Trip to the Realm of the Dead

The next 3 days were the hardest for Lyserg and Trey. Finding Faust was like finding a needle in a haystack.  
"Trey, where would Faust be in Tokyo?" said Lyserg.  
"Most likely, he's in the graveyard of a church" said Trey  
"I don't think so, no what he could be there!" laughed Lyserg  
"Well he is, look Lyserg". To Lyserg surprise there Faust was in the churches graveyard.  
"Ammmmmm, Mr. Faust, sir we have to ask you a question" Trey said cautionsly.  
"Hello Trey. Hello Lyserg, what is it you need!" Faust said  
"Well, Yoh fought Hao and almost lose because Hao intergreated his soul into Yoh's body. But Yoh did a Soul Release, but what happened was Yoh's soul was released and was send to Hao's body and Hao's spirit into Yoh. Now Yoh's body is in the shaman realm and Hao's body is in the realm of the dead." Trey expanlied.  
"So you need my help to get into the realm and save Yoh's soul." Faust said very scared.  
"You seem scared Faust, why. Didn't you practice black magic long ago." Said Lyserg.  
"No, No, I'm not scared, but there is a serecet to getting there, a dark secret." Faust stated.  
"The only way to get the realm of the dead is to be dead already." Faust said  
"What!!,


End file.
